Beautiful Work to Beautiful Rewards
by YuriChan220
Summary: Takako and Runa get jobs at a casino.


**Beautiful Work to Beautiful Rewards**

 **Pairing: Takako x Runa**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

"Sensei~?" Runa suddenly barges into the staff room where her teacher, Takako is working on some papers, startling her.

"R-Runa!" the orange haired young woman gasps. "Y-you could knock first!"

"I called for you, but you didn't listen obviously. Boy, you're really spaced out, Sensei."

"I was too focused on my work."

Runa leans in toward with a smile still plastered on her face. "Anyways, I've got a request for you. Nee-sama just sent something to your computer a while ago."

"Huh? Rena-sempai sent me something."

Runa turns her heel with her hands on behind her back. "Tell me when you've decided~"

"Decided? W-wait, Runa!" Takako reaches her hand out as she calls for her, but her student already leaves. "Ahhh...so a request, huh?"

She logs into her e-mail account and finds that her sempai indeed sent her something. However, when she clicks on it, and read the contents...color starts to disappear from her face as well as her body trembling with her hand on the mouse, scrolling down slowly and reading everything carefully.

 ****Takako's Apartment****

"I'M GOING TO BE A BUNNY GIRL AT A CASINO!?" Takako shouts as soon as they arrive home.

"It pays good money~" Runa shrugs. "What's the deal? With you and your body, you'd be absolutely perfect~"

"That's not the only issue!" Takako cries. "I'm going...I'm going to wear something that's so embarrassing...in front of everyone!"

"Like I said, what's the deal? Everybody will love you despite the embarrassment, so it's all good~"

"R-Runaaaaa!" The shy teacher whimpers.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm tagging along~"

"Huh!?"

"Young or old, bunny girls are bunny girls. Nee-sama let me participate~"

"But...but that's not..." Takako isn't so sure if a young elementary student would be fit to do a job at a casino.

"Nee-sama took care of everything," Runa says as if to answer Takako's concern. "Don't worry. The manager said it was okay. She saw the picture of the two of us and thought we were like a perfect match."

"U-uuuu..." Takako still whimpers. She never thought being something at a casino would be this strange. She's never danced nor been at a casino before so this is totally new to her.

"So we're going to that casino right now~!" Runa declares with a fist in the air.

"EHHHH!?"

"You didn't know? Your job starts today! Oh, don't worry. It'll be part time in the evening. So, you're still going to teach. Now, come on!" Grabbing her teacher's wrist, the two of them leave the apartment.

 ****Later****

Inside the locker room, Takako finally puts on the playboy bunny suit, consisting of a leotard, fishnet stockings, black high heels and a pair of black bunny ears on her head. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her large breasts are just ready to pop out any second just because the leotard is too small on her. It kinda tight actually.

"Sensei~" Runa says, wearing her own bunny outfit that is basically the same as Takako's only smaller. "Ready to go~?"

"I...I look ridiculous!" Takako cries, covering her chest. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this!"

"Whine all you want, but that doesn't get the job done," Runa says. "We got customers waiting."

Takako reluctantly turns and nods. She has no choice in the matter. She slowly lowers her arms, allowing Runa to take hold of her hand and happily walk out of the locker room.

It's packed full of people and luckily, there are other bunny girls serving the customers, so they got some help. Runa nods to her teacher to go together to serve the customers as well. Takako nods back, thinking that if her little lover is doing it, so will she.

They get right to work, taking some orders from small to large parties. And the whole time, the people they were serving compliments them as a cute pair, especially with Runa looking cute and trying to offer sweets to her. As much as Runa hates being treated like a child, Takako can't help but laugh and pet her little lover on the head to calm her down. They serve customers back and forth until they get their break for a while.

They lean against the wall with the younger girl pouting adorably and crossing her arms.

"They won't stop teasing me..." she mutters.

"That's how much they love you~" Takako says with a giggle.

"Sh-shut up! I'm trying to work like a mature adult here..."

The shy teacher lets out another giggle and turns her head toward a paper with some names written down. She walks over to it and reads the contents.

"Performing on stage huh?" she reads. "Whoever gets the most votes...will perform on the stage." She turns to her student. "Hey, Runa? What do you think?"

"About what?"

"P-performing on the stage? To be honest, I'm not so sure..."

"Let's go for it!"

Takako's baby green eyes widen. "EHHHHH!?"

"Dancing with you, Sensei...it's like a dream~!"

"A dream you say..." Once again, Takako doesn't have a choice. She immediately writes both of their names down on the paper and pulls it out. "S-so...let's hand it to the customers to see what they think."

"That's a great idea~!" Runa says. "I hope they vote for us! I'm sure they would~!"

Takako and Runa step outside and hand in the pamphlets to the people to get some votes. Music is still going and the stage is being set up for the performance for the time being. Takako glances at the stage and then back at the customers who are just staring at her, looking like they want to jump on her. Runa hands one of the pamphlets right at a girl's face just to distract her and moves on while tugging on her teacher's arm to follow her.

"Don't let anyone look at you in that way, okay, Sensei?" she says. "You almost let your guard down."

"S-sorry," Takako apologizes softly.

They continue handing the pamphlets until there are none left. They then go back stage where the other bunny girls are present, waiting to be called on for the most votes. It may take a while, but at least they can chat amongst themselves for the time being. Runa hugs her teacher, resting her head on her teacher's chest.

"Something the matter, Runa?" Takako asks.

"Nothing. Just want to be like this until we get called on," Runa replies. "You smell so nice, Sensei~" She takes a whiff.

"U-ummmm...thanks?" Takako glances up at the other girls, who are talking to each other and back down at her student.

Runa smiles. "You're blushing, Sensei. Makes me want to push you down right then and there~"

"P-Please don't do that here! Not at this time!"

Runa giggles. "I'm only joking."

"Y-you're so mean, Runa..."

"And you love me for it, right~?" Runa lifts her arm to caress her teacher's cheek.

"Y-yes...I do."

After a few minutes of gazing into each other's eyes, almost having the urge to kiss, the manager interrupts them and the other girls.

"Attention everyone!" she says. "The votes are in." She reads the paper. "Suminoe-san...Houraisen-san...it looks like you two beat the other girls by 92%."

Takako and Runa's eyes widen in surprise. There is absolutely no way that the two of them could be even the most beautiful bunny girl on the planet with this many votes.

"Sensei...we did it~!" Runa cheers. "We get to perform~!"

Takako nods and gently takes her student's hand in hers. "Yes...we did it together." She gets handed a mic from the manager and gets lead toward the curtain.

She and Runa exchange looks and give each other a nod. They are both ready to go give it their all. The curtain rises and the audience looks over at the both of them while the lights dim and the large spotlight focuses on only Takako and Runa.

"Good evening, everyone!" Takako says as loud and clear as possible with her soft voice. "I'm Suminoe Takako and this is my partner, Houraisen Runa. We'll be your entertainment for tonight!"

Runa grabs the mic. "Just you watch, everyone! You'll LOVE this entertainment~"

She puts the mic aside, grabs her teacher by the waist with one hand and Takako's hand with the other. They waltz along with the music, having the spotlight follow wherever they go. Their long hair sway from their movement and Takako twirls Runa once, making her blonde pig-tails sway gracefully at the movement. Runa then notices a pole at the center stage. Smirking, she guides her teacher toward the pole and makes her hold it a little while guiding her a little more. Takako doesn't know what she's doing, but she tries to make something up by lifting her leg up high and jumping while spinning around, thanks to Runa. She sits on her bottom with one leg bent and a wink at the audience.

This makes the audience swoon and stare at Takako and Runa's performance. The young blonde spins around until she's across from her teacher and stares into her eyes before helping her up. Together, they hold hands as they dance around the pole, lifting their legs up and spin around a couple times to give the audience everything. Takako is having so much fun that she's forgotten about her embarrassment. It's all thanks to Runa.

They finish off the performance by intertwining hands, spinning around the pole one more time and then dropping to their knees, facing the audience while putting their hands to their heads, acting like bunnies, or try to. This puts the audience come to thunderous applause. Takako and Runa are exhausted, but they had fun anyways. Because they got together to this job and danced together, too. Takako can't be any happier.

 ****Later****

After changing into their regular clothing, Takako and Runa head home. Working at a casino is hard work, but it's worth it. If they're together like this, it'll be a lot easier for them. They take a shower and head for bed, but don't put the covers nor put on their night clothing. They remain naked as they lay on the bed on their side. Takako strokes her little lover's hair while Runa rests on her teacher's chest.

"We worked hard," Runa says. "So...I think it's time for us to reward ourselves." She looks up at her teacher. "Can we...make love...right now?"

Takako smiles a gentle smile, nodding. "You've got a point there, Runa. Yes...we should definitely reward ourselves for our hard work."

"Well then...if I may~" Runa crawls up to her teacher, grabbing her large breasts while licking her nipple with her tongue going around it. "Your breasts are so soft and large, Sensei~" She sucks on it a little then, pulls back and squeezes her breast again.

"Runa...haaaah...hyahhh!" Takako jerks her head back from the feeling of Runa's mouth. "Your tongue is...ahhh!"

"Does it feel good, Sensei~?" Runa asks, her blue eyes gazing up at her teacher in heat.

"It...it feel so good!" Takako admits.

"Then, I shall make you feel good even more~" the younger blonde reaches her hand down to touch her sensitive spot between her legs.

"Hyaahh...your fingers...they're inside already...!" Takako squeaks.

"Ehehe! You're so sensitive, Sensei~" Runa says as she continues multi-tasking. Her mouth sucking on her teacher's large breast while fingering her womanhood like this.

Takako is sitting up partially, trying to keep herself up while feeling this good from Runa's expert touches. She can't help but let out beautiful soft moans from each of Runa's gentle touch. It excites her just to have her beloved student make love to her like this.

"Mmmm...your body feels so nice~" Runa gives the opportunity to lick the side of Takako's neck, up and down to her shoulder and then up toward her earlobe to nibble at it. "It smells good too. I can cherish this smell forever if I want to. Fuuuu~"

"R-R-Runaaaaa!" Takako whimpers. It makes her turned on even more just from her student blowing in her ear like that. But it's not so bad. Her breasts are getting hard now and her sensitive area is throbbing like crazy, just from Runa fingering her like this.

"Turn around," Runa orders.

"Eh?" Takako opens her eyes to look at her little lover.

"I want a better angle. Now do it."

"I-is that why you stopped?"

"Yeah, now come on. You haven't climaxed yet, but I want to keep making you feel good."

"O-okay..." Takako obeys, getting on her hand and knees and showing her behind to her while her womanhood is dripping with some love juices. "Uuuu...is this...w-what you wanted?"

"Put your face down more," Runa gently puts her hand on her teacher's head to encourage her to go down on the bed with only her butt in the air. "There...perfect~"

"U-uuuuu...! I hate this pose!" Takako whimpers.

"Deal with it. NOW you're mine!" Runa grabs hold of her butt cheeks and sticks her finger inside her butt hole. "Ohhh, look! My finger's inside your butt!"

"Eeek!" Takako's green eyes widen from this sudden feeling of her fingers inside her other hole. "Hyaaaah...it feels...it feels strange!"

"Ehehehe! It's tight, but oh I love how your inside your butt feels~" Runa comments as she stirs her finger around. "So warm, that butt~"

"STOP with the butt!" Takako shakes her head roughly, clenching the sheets tightly.

Runa continues playing with the inside of her butt hole until she pulls it out, making Takako jerk a little. The small blonde puts her hands on her butt cheeks as she licks her lips, staring at Takako's wet womanhood.

"Now, I'll do THIS~!" She begins "eating" away, licking, sucking and doing whatever it takes to make Takako moan even more.

The shy teacher clenches the sheets while gritting her teeth, trying to stifle her moans, but fails. "Hyaaaah! R-Runa...Runaaaaaa!"

"Mmmm...chu...ahhmmm...your sensitive area is so good~" Runa comments again. "It's dripping~

Takako can't handle this, but at the same time, it feels good. Her mouth and tongue are just going to town, eating away at her womanhood like there's no tomorrow. She may be reaching her limit sooner than she expected.

Hearing her teacher's moans satisfies and motivates Runa to doing it more. She does it a bit more roughly, her tongue inside her sensitive area, moving it around in all directions. Takako just lays there, moaning and whimpering with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Runa...Runa...!" she cries.

"Ohhhh, are you gonna cum~?" the little blonde says. "Don't worry. Cum for me~!"

Takako nods and clenches the sheets a bit tighter. She's reaching her limit shortly, but she wants to climax now. Gritting her teeth, a little more of feeling Runa's tongue and lips until she can't hold back any more.

"RUNAAAAAA!" Takako jerks her head back, climaxing on Runa's face, love juices squirting all over her.

"Ohhh, my~!" Runa backs away as the juices squirt on her, but scrapes them off to lick them clean. "Mmmm...delicious~"

Takako pants heavily, keeping that pose she's in after her orgasm. Then, she collapses to her side and Runa lies next to her with a giggle.

"You did well, Sensei~" she compliments. "I'm very impressed~"

"R-Runa...haaah..."

They remain like this for a while as Takako regains her strength. She then manages to scoot over closer to her little lover and embrace her student. The younger blonde returns the embrace with a happy giggle.

"I love you, Sensei~" she whispers.

"I love you too, Runa~" Takako whispers back.

They intertwine hands and lean in for a passionate kiss. Their love remains even when getting jobs at a casino. Nothing shall ever tear them apart. Their love is always connected.


End file.
